Dauntless Boot Camp
by TobiasEatonRules
Summary: The gang is in an army boot camp but, Oh no Fernando has to go through it to! Will the fact that they're wolf-breeds help them get through it? Or will they be forced to leave Dauntless? Rated T just in case. Will be Fourtris eventually. C or D at one point if you all have suggestions. First chapter is short.
1. Chapter 1

**Me; Zeke do the disclaimer or Tris gets your cake!**

 **Zeke; Okay! Tobiased to care doesn't own anything but the plot Veronica Roth owns everything else please don't give her my cake!**

 **Tris; Too late. *steals cake***

 **Zeke; Awwww.**

 **Third's Pov (deal with it okay. This is my first time writing fanfic. Don't judge.)**

"Tris, wake up." Christina says shaking her awake.

"What is it, Christina, you promised me I could have a relaxing weekend. You know, a break from all the shopping, maybe watching some Netflix over pizza…." Tris replies, sleepily.

"Yeah I know but this is really important!" Christina sounds as if she was about to burst with excitement.

"Go on." Tris replies, her natural curiosity fighting its way to the surface.

"Well I've got good news and I've got great news!" Christina replies, bouncing off the walls.

"Good news first. And please don't yell, we're only a few feet apart." Tris says with an amused smirk.

She dances across the room and shrieks. "We got accepted into the armed forces!"

"And?" Tris urges, excitement creeping into her voice and etching its way across her face.

"We've been accepted into Dauntless!" Christina yells

"No way! Oh. My. God. I can't believe it." Tris cries, pure joy radiating from her body like warmth radiates from the sun.

"Neither can I! Let's go tell Lynn, Marlene, and Fernando." Christina says having relaxed a bit.

-La dee da, I'm just a little time skip. -

 **Tris POV**

"No way, us too!" Marlene tells us excitedly after we told her about our acceptance into Dauntless.

"Yeah, except one thing, the only one of us who hasn't trained himself physically enough actually got drafted in. He applied hoping to wind up with the strategists in Erudite! And we're supposed to board the train to Dauntless in two weeks!" Lynn replies.

"Hey guys, I'm standing right here." Fernando says.

"Sorry, Nando, but she has a point. Perhaps the fact that you're a wolf-breed will help you somehow." Christina tells him, hope in her voice.

"Except his advancement in human form is enhanced strategic intellect. Actually I think its intellectual enhancement in general." I point out.

A wolf-breed is a human who is the child of wolves or wolf-breeds and witches or wizards. It also happens if two wolf-breeds mate and have a child. Wolf-breeds can turn into wolves at will, at the full moon or when they get angry or frustrated. They also have enhanced, wolf-like skills and senses while human. The number of enhancements varies from one to all of them. It depends on the wolf-breeds ancestry. They are more likely to have more enhanced skills/senses if they are born from the direct union of wolf or wolf-breed and witch or wizard or one or two generations afterward then for instance the child of two sixth generation wolf-breeds. Some wolf-breeds are bigger and more powerful than others. These wolf-breeds, like me, tend to be descendants of alphas and have a presence that demands the respect of their fellow wolf-breeds. Everyone in the room is some sort of wolf-breed. Christina has the ability to sense when people are telling the truth and an enhanced sense of smell. Lynn has the ability to hear much better than the average human and has been known to growl at the school bullies like a 'how I'd like to show you how badly I could hurt you but I can't because it would give away my darkest secret' type thing. I have enhanced senses, the ability to run like the wind, and cunning of a wolf. Marlene inherited the wolf strength and a need to be a part of a pack. I wonder if we'll meet other wolf-breeds in Dauntless.

"So do I," Marlene replies "but that's off topic."

Oh, I said that out loud?

"Yes you did," Christina tells me.

Okay, This is getting old.

"Yeah it is," Lynn says. "Would you please help us figure out what to do about Fernando?"

"I think that Dauntless has a training camp for newbies who just got accepted into Dauntless. Fernando will be fine after that." I explain.

"How do you know that?" Fernando asks.

"My dad told me." I look away so they don't see my eyes misting with suppressed tears. But apparently I didn't do a very good job hiding my pain because Christina tells me, "Tris, we're sorry about that. We know the subject is still painful for you."

"It's alright. It's not as bad now. Come on, we need to prepare for camp." I reply.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! First fanfic finally posted! Sorry for the short chapter. I will have Candor or Dauntless in Chapter 3 if you guys have any suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

"What are we going to do?! I haven't seen Fernando anywhere!" Christina tells us.

"I don't have a clue but he had better hurry up and join us. The train leaves in an hour and I would like to grab some lunch before we leave." Lynn says, impatiently.

"I'll shift and go see if I can't sniff him out." I tell them.

I shift and run toward his house. I catch a whiff of fresh scent and I enter the house, following the scent to his room. I enter and shift back to human form.

I approach Fernando and rest my hand upon his shoulder. "Hey, you coming or what?"

He jumps, then he sees me and laughs. "Nope, I got accepted into the Erudite strategic division of the armed forces which means that I won't have to go to Dauntless with you guys." Then he walks over to me and gives me a one armed hug. "Hey, good luck. Hope you survive."

I pull back and give him a look, half annoyed, half amused. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Then I laugh and shove his arm. "See you Nando," I say using the name Christina uses to talk to him.

He gives me a look and shoves me toward the door. "Just go tell the others, and text me when you can." He shoves me again.

"Alright, alright I'm going," I say laughing.

-La de da, time skip!-

"So let me get this straight, he's not coming with us?" Marlene asks me.

"Nope. He's going to go through Erudite initiation before becoming a full member of their strategic division." I reply for what seems like the ten millionth time today.

"Who's up for Subway? We only have a half hour before the train leaves for Dauntless headquarters and I'd rather not face our fellow new initiates on an empty stomach." Lynn tells us.

"I am!" I reply, glad of the excuse not to explain the Fernando situation again.

 **AN: Sorry this was more of a filler chapter but I'm really busy right now and I'm usually on only few minutes at a time. So what do you guys think, Fourtris or Eris? I have a poll on my profile to decide on which pairing will end up happening. Thx for reading my fanfic! And don't worry, there will be fluff.**


End file.
